


a little less conversation (a little more...)

by historiologies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Rimming, happy birthday ninisus i say as im posting next to u!!!!!!!, i write this unironically but only for nini and the rest of the SAGC, kind of, there is side junhoon here, yes this is ABO fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/historiologies
Summary: Wonwoo crosses his arms, avoiding Junhui’s eyes all of a sudden. “This is all your fault, you know.”Junhui goes back to buttering his muffin. “I have no idea what you mean.”“If you didn’t get Jihoon to... partake in your activities, he would still be my roommate!”“Considering it’s a natural, healthy thing, you really have this hang-up about heats and mating and what-not."





	1. a little less conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> As you can tell by the rating, this will contain... yeah. Don't read this if ABO fic isn't your thing? Because this is that kind of fic.
> 
> Happy birthday @ ao3 user dollyeo (transit)! Only for you will I write ABO fic unironically. Heart heart heart!
> 
> Thank you @ ao3 user calculus for helping me choose what kind of filth to write for ninisus. Smoochies!

“Excuse me?”

Wonwoo sits upright, face devoid of emotion, trying to show Soonyoung how he arrived at his conclusion in a no-nonsense businessman-like manner, befitting of his newly-minted bachelor’s degree in finance.

The other boy is in no mood to be fooled. Soonyoung’s mouth is already turned downwards, humiliation that they’re discussing this matter so frankly making him stiff and displeased.

“You heard me.”

“Well I heard the words coming out of your mouth but in no way did they make any sense whatsoever.”

Wonwoo knows that Soonyoung is upset, embarrassed; the soft almost fruit-like scent that often follows him around is almost cloyingly sweet right now, tangible and off-putting. Wonwoo swallows and tries to ignore it.

“This is the practical thing to do,” Wonwoo replies, through gritted teeth.

“How practical is you sticking your dick in me and _kno_ —”

“Instead of spending your money at a heat clinic with all of its unnecessary and hidden fees and charges,” Wonwoo barrels on, speaking over the other boy loudly. “You could save that money and funnel it into helping me buy a new refrigerator. We can stop pretending to make do with the one we have.”

Soonyoung glares at him from across the table, ears pinking. “First of all, there’s nothing wrong with Jellybean—”

“—when did you name our refrigerator?—”

“More importantly, I am _not_ spending my heat with you!”

Wonwoo ignores the little pinch in his chest and scowls at his roommate. Out of spite, of course, not because of the bitter taste of rejection and definitely not because the idea of Soonyoung being filled and knotted and pleasured by a nameless alpha makes all of his hackles stand on end.

The urge to throw various pieces of furniture across the room continues to rise from the depths of his being.

“I’m just trying to be nice to you.”

Soonyoung crosses arms over his chest and juts his bottom lip out. It makes Wonwoo want to bite him. “I don’t need you to be nice when it involves my precious ass.”

The other rolls his eyes. “Your ass is not _that_ precious.”

“It is plenty precious,” Soonyoung retorts, face contorting with disbelief.

Wonwoo sighs, pressing fingers to his temple. _Why does every conversation with Soonyoung end with a migraine?_ “You are impossible to talk to.”

It’s possibly the worst thing he could say. Soonyoung’s face hardens. “Well, Wonwoo, I’m sorry,” Soonyoung says loudly, sarcasm thinly veiled. “I’m sorry that speaking about something really private and sensitive makes me weird and difficult to talk to. Sure glad you never have to experience this kind of discomfort in your lifetime, being the alpha that you are. Thanks for deigning us lowly omegas with your keen wit, sensitivity and favor.”

Immediately Wonwoo feels small, like all the air is sucked out of the room. Soonyoung’s still sitting across from him, but the anger is catching up to him, and Wonwoo knows he only has a short amount of time before he stomps out and away from him, ready to stew for the rest of the day. He’ll be back by morning, sleepily making eggs for the two of them for breakfast, but the argument they’re having right now will be settled as if it never happened, as if Wonwoo never made the offer to spend Soonyoung’s heat with him instead of him spending copious amounts of money at a heat clinic. This is how they are together: avoidance over awkwardness, retreat over confrontation.

Everything’s so stupid. Soonyoung is _so stupid_ and Wonwoo is even stupider for being in love with him.

——-

“What the hell is this?”

Junhui looks up, muffin in hand, at the sound of a deep, enraged voice hovering at the threshold of his apartment door. Behind him, in the kitchen, the coffee maker beeps softly. “Oh hi Wonwoo.” He squints, barely making out what Wonwoo is waving around in his hand. “What’cha got there?”

“Don’t ‘hi Wonwoo’ me,” the other grouses. The expression on his face is absolutely murderous right now, and it would have frightened Junhui a lot more if Wonwoo didn’t look like he just rolled out of bed and stumbled across the hallway to his and Jihoon’s shared apartment. “I found this lying around our living room.”

He thrusts a bunch of papers into Junhui’s face, and the latter blinks rapidly as the dots in front of his eyes coalesce into more familiar colors. “Those are from the clinic.” Junhui shuffles into the living room in pajama-covered feet, carrying his breakfast and coffee with him; Wonwoo follows.

“The heat clinic. That you work in.”

“Yes?” Junhui says, uncertainly.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo says, almost growls, and Junhui moves backwards when Wonwoo lowers his face to level with his. “Did Soonyoung say anything about going to the heat clinic?”

Junhui sighs, pushes Wonwoo’s face away with his hand; the sudden shift in equilibrium has Wonwoo slipping into a heap next to the couch. “Is that what this is about?”

Wonwoo tries his best to give Junhui the most menacing frown he can muster from the floor. “What do you mean by that?”

Honestly, anything he says could set Wonwoo off at the moment, and he doesn’t need Jihoon killing his neighbor and one of his closest friends from university because he’s incapable of understanding the workings of his own feelings.

“You,” he says, pointing at Wonwoo. “Need to get your shit together.”

Wonwoo crosses his arms, avoiding Junhui’s eyes all of a sudden. “This is all your fault, you know.”

Junhui goes back to buttering his muffin. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“If you didn’t get Jihoon to... partake in your activities, he would still be my roommate!”

“Considering it’s a natural, healthy thing, you really have this hang-up about heats and mating and what-not,” Junhui says, deciding to be amused instead of letting Wonwoo’s annoyance get to him. “Relax. Soonyoung is your best friend. He just doesn’t want to upset you or, I dunno, give you reason to be annoyed with him.”

“He’s doing a _terrible_ job.”

“I mean, really. It’s not fun living with an omega in heat. Especially Soonyoung. He gets into it, I mean _really_ \--“

“JUNHUI,” Wonwoo says through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed.

“Look, just, look at it from his perspective. He’s never experienced a heat with someone else and he’s pretty damn lonely. I know you can’t see through it because of this whole keeping-him-at-arms-length shtick you’ve got going on, but he’s pretty torn up about it. Otherwise he wouldn’t have asked me about the clinic in the first place.”

Wonwoo grunts sullenly, but looks down at his hands, folded neatly in his lap. Junhui can tell his little monologue tangentially hits its mark, and refrains from making a little noise of victory. He chews his muffin a little more triumphantly instead.

“I’ll… I’ll talk to him, I guess.”

“That is the first good idea you’ve had since coming in here,” Junhui nods in vigorous agreement. He smiles, pleased, before taking a sip of his coffee. “Since you’re in here, and Jihoon won’t be up for awhile, do you want some coffee?”

Wonwoo’s mind is so busy running all sorts of scenarious through his head that he almost misses the offer. “Oh. I guess. Thanks. Just black.”

Junhui nods sagely. “Like your soul. Gotcha.”

He narrowly avoids being hit by a bunch of balled up fliers on his way to the kitchen.

——-

“So, this is really happening?”

A few days later, Wonwoo finds himself back on the floor in the Lee-Wen apartment, with the occupants of the apartment sharing their coffee with him again.

“Apparently,” Wonwoo says, before he takes a careful sip. He’s still in a bit of a daze, trying his best not to get his brain functioning because every time he rouses himself from this semi-permanent stupor he remembers that Soonyoung agreed to let him spend his heat with him and his brain short-circuits again.

Thoughts of being close enough to his best friend to get a lungful of his sweet strawberry scent have him coughing and thinking of showers in winter-cold temperatures to control his base urges. Fuck.

“How did you get him to do it?” Jihoon muses, as if amused.

Wonwoo blinks, trying to understand the question he was asked. “I, uh, I just reasoned out the practicality of the situation and eventually he agreed.”

_”Why, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo said, in a confident tone that was so far from his current state of mind it was practically from another galaxy, “Afraid you’ll like it?“_

_“You—what?”_

_Wonwoo shrugs, then stretches casually. “I mean, I’m offering my services for free, and you love saving money, so the only reason I can see you turning me down is… you being afraid that you might enjoy it.”_

_Soonyoung splutters with laughter. “You are so full of it.” He stares at Wonwoo as the other shrugs casually, tossing his hair back._

_Wonwoo tries not to jolt as Soonyoung slams the table and points a finger in his face. “Fine, I’ll take you up on your stupid offer. But you better make it good.” He stands up, the chair he’s sitting on stuttering backwards in his haste. Soonyoung storms to the door of their apartment, having finally reached his breaking point and needing a walk to clear his head._

_“And I get to choose our refrigerator,” he shouts with finality, before slamming the door shut and leaving._

“That was how many days ago?”

“Two.”

Jihoon looks at him and narrows his eyes, as if in disbelief. He scoops up more cereal in his spoon thoughtfully, making a small face as Junhui sidles up next to him cooing. “Junnie, I’m eating.”

“I just _have_ to hold onto something,” Junhui simpers. Wonwoo looks at Jihoon, commiserating. It is way too early for this. “I can’t believe you two are _finally_ going to act on your fee—“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Wonwoo holds his hands up, alarmed. “There’s no feelings involved here. No sir. None.”

Junhui blinks in disbelief. “What?”

Wonwoo shifts in his spot on the floor. His shorts are riding up his thighs, and he’s a little cold, because Junhui and Jihoon always leave their windows open in the morning. “We both agreed that this would just be a friend helping out a friend. Nothing else.”

He refuses to meet Jihoon’s eyes because he can predict with certainty and precision the derision they will hold.

“That is a terrible idea,” Junhui says flatly. He looks at his partner to back him up but Jihoon is too busy trying to avoid the conversation now that it’s made a turn towards uncomfortable. He rolls his eyes. “Why do I have to be friends with the two most emotionally constipated alphas in the county?”

“Hey!” Jihoon says, scowling. He pokes Junhui’s side. “I’m right here.”

“You might as well not be, considering how useful you’re being,” Junhui says sulkily, but he nestles his head into the crook of Jihoon’s shoulder anyway.

Looking at them makes Wonwoo want to barf. Or cry. Maybe both.

Jihoon sighs, and looks over at Wonwoo, eyeing him carefully. “Are you okay with this?”

Wonwoo presses his lips together, and lies through his teeth. “Of course I am.”


	2. action, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Wonwoo lay down the ground rules, and are a little more honest than they have been in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day, will wonders never cease? I'm kidding. Apparently, I'm just... really into this a lot.
> 
> More Soonyoung this time. Always nice.
> 
> I'm terrible at comments but maybe I will try to reply to all the nice comments before I sleep. Welp. Thank you for all of them!! They mean so much ;;

”We have to talk.”

Wonwoo looks up from the book he’s reading in surprise. Soonyoung is standing at the other end of the couch, hovering uncomfortably, hands in his pockets as if it’s taking everything inside him to have this conversation. Something settles at the bottom of Wonwoo’s stomach, makes it difficult to swallow.

“Um, okay. Sure,” he says, instead, moving to the end of the couch and crossing his legs to face the other end, where Soonyoung sits. He puts the book down between them, cautiously schooling his expression.

Soonyoung inhales carefully and lets a breath out, hugging his knees to his chest. Wonwoo watches the discomfort flit over his face and his heart twists.

“I am, it’s really hard for me, going through this,” Soonyoung says, his gaze settling on the caps of his knees. “I don’t like feeling what I feel whenever I’m in, I’m in heat.” He says the word like it’s a punishment, his cheeks reddening with shame. “I get really… uncontrollable. And I hate it.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say to this, but he refrains from coming up with a pithy remark because there’s something in Soonyoung’s eyes that tells him that just speaking about it is taking a lot out of him.

He knows, and could very well tell Soonyoung, that it’s because he has a thing about maintaining control and always has. It’s why he was president of his dance club and director of all their recitals, why everyone in their friend group turned to him to plan the out-of-town trips and the drinking parties, why he’s always had a complex about manifesting as an omega so late (they’d thought for _years_ Soonyoung was a beta, and the day that he went into his first heat would forever be seared into Wonwoo’s memory); put simply, Soonyoung Kwon cannot handle not handling things. It drives him up the wall to relinquish control over anything, especially his own body.

But Wonwoo doesn’t say anything; he simply sits and waits for him to continue.

“I just want to warn you about what you might be getting into,” Soonyoung continues. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “And if you want an out, it’s not too late.”

“When is it supposed to start?”

Soonyoung looks up, almost surprised. Wonwoo’s tone is gentle, and he’s leaning forward, concerned.

He’s not the best roommate, and he’s been a terrible best friend for almost two years, more or less, but the alpha instincts in him can’t help but want to reach out, to comfort. To hold. _Damn biology._

“Um, I can’t say for sure, but definitely in less than a week, and it usually lasts for three or four days.”

Wonwoo nods, trying to banish the thought of getting his hands on Soonyoung in a little less than a week for later, after they’re finished talking. “We should start getting ready for it, then.”

He sighs, then lays his hands forward, palms up—the universal sign of honesty. “To be frank, this is… this is my first time spending a heat with an omega. I have no idea what to do. But thank you… for trusting me, I guess? I’ll try to help you through it the best I can.”

_Maybe after this I can finally get this out of my system. Maybe I can finally stand a hundred, a thousand, tens of thousands of miles away and not smell strawberries and cream at every turn. Maybe this time I can finally be free._

He sneaks a glance up at Soonyoung, whose lower lip is starting to quiver and whose eyes are starting to look a little watery.

“Soonie…” Wonwoo starts, before he realizes he’s used his long-unused nickname for his friend. “Please don’t cry.”

“Fuck you, I’m almost in heat, I’m entitled to be emotional,” Soonyoung retorts, a tear in his voice. Wonwoo snickers a little, and lets him sniffle for a few moments. 

Wonwoo sits up straight when Soonyoung speaks again. “We, uh, we need to set down some ground rules for us.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay,” Wonwoo says, nodding. That makes sense for everyone involved. He sits back patiently and waits for Soonyoung to set the parameters. His/her heat, his/her rules, was how it usually went in their world, and Wonwoo had no intention of imposing otherwise.

Soonyoung sniffles a little, using the back of his hand to wipe the stray wetness from his eyes, before taking a deep breath and exhaling roughly to regain composure.

“Okay, so… I guess first rule is that I’d like whatever happens during the next week or so to stay between us,” Soonyoung says slowly. He furrows his brow, and frowns at Wonwoo. “That means no telling anyone about what happens here. No one.”

“Right.”

“Including Jihoon and Junhui.”

Wonwoo opens his mouth, then shuts it again before tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Okay, but if we run out of supplies and need sustenance, we should agree that we can call Junhui in.”

“Because Jihoon would be too dangerous to come near me?” Soonyoung quips wryly.

“Because it’s my space. Our space,” Wonwoo replies, in a tone that’s shades deeper than his previous one. Soonyoung tilts his head at him, and it makes Wonwoo want to snap. He really can’t be this oblivious. “No alphas in another alpha’s territory. Even if we aren’t-aren’t anything, I can’t promise what I’d do to any other person when they’re in here while we’re…”

He trails off when Soonyoung’s gaze cuts away from his; if he squints, he thinks he can see red dusting across the bridge of his nose.

Wonwoo clears his throat. “Anyway.”

“Right,” Soonyoung agrees, way too quickly. “Junhui for emergencies then.”

“Okay, that’s settled. Next?”

“Next,” Soonyoung continues. He stumbles over his following words a little, disguised in a cough or two. “We both get tested and cleaned and take the proper protective measures.”

“Got it,” Wonwoo answers swiftly, heat rising up the back of his neck. God, he wishes he’d thought of all of this before he’d volunteered to be Soonyoung’s heat partner. Maybe then the embarrassment wouldn’t get to him as much as it is now.

Soonyoung narrows his eyes at him. “Don’t be a dumbass and forget.”

“I won’t forget,” Wonwoo replies, insulted that Soonyoung would think that. They both glare at each other, and for a moment everything seems normal between them, like the two years hadn’t happened at all.

The moment dissipates in an instant.

“Lastly…” He leans back again, perching his arms on his knees, discomfort coming over his face again, making him look almost constipated.

“We’re going to be really, um, really going at it.”

 _God, I hope so._ Wonwoo tries not to let that thought show on his face. “Right.”

“If at any point you feel uncomfortable, you should tell me a safe word. Your safe word. Tell me now so I can remember it, really associate it with-with stopping.” Soonyoung looks so uneasy telling him this, and Wonwoo doesn’t have the heart to make light of what he’s telling him. This whole scenario is already so weird; after the end of the week he’ll know his best friend in a way he hasn’t before, and the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks that this is the stupidest plan ever he should just back out now while Soonyoung has the time to sign up for Junhui’s heat clinic maybe one of those fliers is still stuck behind the couch or something maybe they can just call the whole thing off that would be the best thing to do and Soonyoung is starting to look at him weird fuck he has to get a grip.

 _Breathe, calm down,_ he tells himself. _If you back out now Soonyoung will never talk to you again._ The thought centers him immediately, and he exhales heavily through his mouth before saying, “Geraniums.”

Soonyoung blinks. “What?”

“That’s the safe word,” Wonwoo says. He blinks, before repeating himself. “Geraniums.”

“Oh. Okay. Geraniums,” Soonyoung says the word once, before mouthing it quietly to himself, committing it to memory. “Got it.” He smiles for the first time, tentatively, shyly, but it’s there. “I’ll remember it.”

Wonwoo wants to reach over and shake him; they’re both acting like they’re complete strangers, the way they’re tiptoeing around each other. Soonyoung’s never spoken to him like this, like he would break at the faintest touch; he’s always been loud and brash and incredibly decisive, nudging and invading Wonwoo’s personal space at every turn, always an arm or a leg on or around him—at least, pre-omega Soonyoung did. Granted, this is new ground for the both of them, but Wonwoo feels like he doesn’t know this Soonyoung. 

(Then again, this is perhaps the first time he’s stopped to try.)

“Soonie,” Wonwoo says. _There it is again._ “Hey. It’s just me.”

Soonyoung huffs, and his whole frame deflates. He presses his cheek against the back cushion of the couch, his eyes closing in exhaustion. “Wonwoo, this is weird. This is so fucking weird.”

Wonwoo laughs, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose a little. “I know it’s so fucking weird.”

“So why are we doing it?”

Something about Soonyoung’s plaintive tone makes Wonwoo’s dismissive answer stutter in his throat. 

“Because it doesn’t mean anything.”

Soonyoung’s mouth forms a flat line. “Right, I know. No feelings involved.”

“Yes.”

“We agreed to that.”

“We did.”

“Is that all?”

“Because it would help you,” Wonwoo says, after a beat or two. Their living room is dimmed except for the lamp next to the couch. Outside, the lights of the distant metropolis twinkle brightly from the grimy windows, but neither of them have ever paid much attention to what went on there. Their sleepy college town had always been their haven, their home; their lives were rooted there, whether it was the university dorms they’d been housed in for all four years, or in the apartment complex on the outskirts of town which coincidentally had two units empty of occupants by the time they left school.

When Jihoon and Junhui became mates just before graduation, the two pairs had already put down three months worth of lease for each unit--Soonyoung and Junhui would occupy one unit and Wonwoo and Jihoon another. It was the perfect set-up, until it wasn’t.

(The logical part of Wonwoo’s brain told him that there were easy ways out of this arrangement. He could have asked someone to take over his rent for him. He could have moved back home. He could have asked Soonyoung if he could get his brother to be his roommate instead. Really, there were so many ways to get out of living with Soonyoung.

Maybe the simple answer was that he just didn’t want to. Not without knowing how Soonyoung would taste.)

He groused about it, and maybe Soonyoung did too, anything to dispel the strange energy between them whenever their bickering died down and the quietness settled in their shared space.

Like now.

Soonyoung opens his eyes at that. His lips part, as if in surprise, and it takes everything in Wonwoo not to swoop down and press his mouth there to taste the softness, that tiny intake of breath as he turns Wonwoo’s words over in his head.

“That’s awfully nice of you,” he finally says, drily.

Wonwoo grins at the sarcasm thrumming underneath his tone—this he can deal with. He leans his elbow against the couch frame and lays his head against it. “I can be nice sometimes.”

Soonyoung snorts, but the expression around his eyes is warmer. Even comfortable. It hasn’t been this comfortable between them in years.

“So what’s in it for you?”

 _Peace of mind. Answers. Memories._ After all, they were only roommates for six more months. Once the lease was up, they were free to go their separate ways. Which is what Wonwoo wants. Definitely.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The side of Wonwoo’s mouth turns upward, slightly. “A new refrigerator, of course.”

——-

“I don’t understand why we have to stay in your room during the… you-know-what.” Soonyoung scrunches up his face. He’s sitting in the middle of Wonwoo’s bed, sniffing slightly at the room’s scent. “My room smells better.”

“My bed is bigger,” Wonwoo points out, and for the nth time that day they both stop and fluster. It’s getting really old.

Wonwoo lets out an aggravated sigh. “Fuck, we really have to stop being idiots about this.”

“I concur,” Soonyoung agrees, slapping his cheeks, already annoyed at the splotchy redness. He blows out his cheeks. “Let’s stop being stupid. We both agreed to all the ground rules, all the parameters, all the safety precautions. And now I’m going to start sleeping in your room until my heat so that we can get used to each other before next week.” He peers up at Wonwoo. “Right?”

“Right.” Soonyoung is already in his usual sleepwear (shorts and an oversized t-shirt), teeth brushed and hair slightly tousled. He tries bouncing on the mattress to test its comfort levels; Wonwoo’s fists clench at the image and he closes his eyes and counts to three.

Soonyoung is testing him _severely_ and there’s still a week to go. Already, he has many regrets.

“Wonwoo?”

“Right. I said right. Right?”

Soonyoung giggles softly. He pats the space next to him, gesturing for Wonwoo to sit there. Wonwoo acquiesces silently, padding softly over in his pajama bottoms, rubbing his elbows self-consciously.

He doesn’t expect Soonyoung to launch himself at him until he has an armful of boy in his lap. Startled, Wonwoo grips him to himself tightly, groaning internally when he inhales and is immediately bombarded with the tart fruity smell that’s essentially Soonyoung. This is the closest they’ve been to each other since Soonyoung manifested, and the familiar weight and presence of the other against him, surrounding him, staggers everything inside Wonwoo, curls and twists into something akin to yearning and settles around his chest as want.

“Thank you, Wonwoo,” he hears Soonyoung whisper gratefully. “You’re a better friend than I deserve.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes and buries his nose into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, breathes him in for a moment, before he reaches up to gently unhook the other’s arms around him.

“Time for bed,” Wonwoo says, smiling quietly and patting Soonyoung’s hands, before he turns to switch the lamp next to him off. 

In the dark of the night, it’s easy for them to miss the regret in each other’s eyes.


	3. all this aggravation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old memories, old feelings. It's the week before Soonyoung's heat, so naturally, things are still weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this update was a long time coming. I'm sorry Nini <3 actual heat in the next chapter, I think!! I promise. 
> 
> I hope you're still into this :)) thank you for your patience!

Incessant knocking is what wakes Wonwoo in the morning.

“M’wha—?” Wonwoo sits upright abruptly, hair a bird’s nest and vision blurry from sleep and terrible eyesight. He blinks rapidly, reaching out in a desperate bid to find his bearings and his glasses. He smacks his lips, the tips of his mouth turning downward at the sensation of dryness and just general ugh pervading his senses. Why is he awake? Where is he? And why is nobody stopping that infernal knocking noi—oh.

“Wonwoo, it’s me!”

In a second, he realizes that he’s in his room, it’s a Saturday, and the person making the ridiculous racket is his best friend.

“Soonyoung, it’s…” he bends his head and peers at the alarm clock on the right side of his bed, voice rising to a whine at the sight of the time. “Jesus Christ, it’s eight thirty eight in the morning, what the f—udge are you doing?”

The door opens at the answering call, and Wonwoo sees a vague familiar outline coming closer. His worsening eyesight is too bad to see Soonyoung’s expression at the moment, but Wonwoo can pretty much predict the usual look of exasperation on his best friend’s face accompanying his impatient sigh.

“Here,” Soonyoung says, bending over and picking something up, and Wonwoo feels rather than sees his pair of glasses being shoved into his hands. “You must have dropped it last night when you took it off.”

“Thanks,” Wonwoo murmurs, yawning sleepily while carefully unfolding the pair and putting it on. Shapes and things crystallize into clarity, and he can see Soonyoung now, perched on the edge of his bed, clutching envelopes in his hands. He looks like he’s teetering precariously between excited and deathly anxious, and it dawns on Wonwoo that only one thing could get him into such a state.

“Are those—?”

“Yeah!”

Wonwoo scoots over and Soonyoung climbs into the bed fully, toeing off his shoes until his short fuzzy white socks rub against Wonwoo’s bare ankles under the blanket. He snuggles against Wonwoo’s side, and Wonwoo reaches around to tug the covers over the both of them.

“How’d you get mine before my mom got it?”

“I saw the mailman stick it against your gate instead of your mailbox, since it’s so full. You really should tell your mom to empty it out soon.”

“That’s Bohyuk’s chore,” Wonwoo replies dismissively, turning the envelope over in his palms. Soonyoung has his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, and he can’t help but breathe him in, the scent of his shampoo secretly one of Wonwoo’s favorite smells in the world.

Inside the envelopes were supposed to be their lab results. At the end of the tenth grade, everyone was supposed to be tested for their assignations and the results were mailed out over the summer. Wonwoo thought when they said summer they meant more or less halfway through, not by the second weekend.

He’s not overly worried about what he’d be getting—he’s about 75% sure he’d be a beta like the rest of his family, save his father. He _was_ worried about Soonyoung’s reaction, though. Everyone in their grade had assumed he would manifest as an alpha, and by the time school had ended, Soonyoung himself had come to believe it, wrapping himself in a cloak of bravado and wishful thinking. He was always one of the more popular kids in school, a great leader, a (sometimes whiny, but only on his bad days) good friend—clearly that was enough to be alpha material, right? Wonwoo’s only wish was that nothing in these envelopes would change their friendship.

(It’s a wish made in vain, he knows this as much.)

“Hey,” Soonyoung says, nudging Wonwoo’s side. Wonwoo startles a little, surprised to see Soonyoung staring at him with wide eyes. “Are you ready?”

 _Not even close._ “Are you?”

A smile spreads along his face. “Yeah. I just, I really just want to know already.”

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo starts, as he watches Soonyoung start to pick at the flap of his envelope. “Hey.” He reaches out, fingers encircling Soonyoung’s wrist to stop him. Soonyoung looks up, confused, and Wonwoo maybe wants to hug him tight, to capture this moment and commit it to memory, the moment before everything changes. He wants to remember Soonyoung, or rather, he wants to remember the light tangy smell of his strawberry shampoo that follows him around, that lingers in the air for a few minutes after he’s gone; Wonwoo wants to remember before he grows up and loses the ability to distinguish scents.

“Wonwoo?”

(Wonwoo wants.)

“Nothing.” He gives Soonyoung a bracing smile. “I guess this is it, huh?”

He lets go, instead.

—-

The thing about Soonyoung is that Wonwoo’s loved him for a very long time.

It’s what he holds onto while he races around getting himself to clinics to run all the standard tests, buying new sheets and stocking up on food. The arrangement takes a significant chunk of Wonwoo’s savings account, and by the time he’s standing in line at the local Target with an armful of fruits, vegetables and a bottle of orange juice that he knows Soonyoung favors, he’s pretty sure that he’s spent more money on this than on his own self for at least the past three months.

Blearily, he rubs at his eyes, glaring sleepily as the beta behind him clears her throat pointedly at his failure to notice the growing distance between himself and the person in front of him in line. “I got it, I got it,” Wonwoo mutters, finally getting close enough to the checkout counter to dump the stuff in his arms onto the shiny silver conveyor belt.

Sleep had not been kind to him in the past few days since Soonyoung had started sharing his bed. Even though he had taken to waking up before Wonwoo and tiptoeing over to his side of the apartment for a quick shower and a change of clothes before going to work, the smell of Soonyoung still roused Wonwoo in the middle of the night, leading him to notice just how much Soonyoung actually pressed up against him when they were asleep.

(The first night had Wonwoo jumping out of bed because Soonyoung had ended up with his nose nestled into Wonwoo’s collarbone and his arm draped across his chest, clutching at Wonwoo’s hip, dangerously close to his groin. A cold shower was immediately had.)

He slouches against the counter, watching the cashier drag his purchases across her pricer, the beeps lulling him into a stupor edging into catatonia.

The stupid thing was, instead of going back to sleep, he spent about half an hour every night watching Soonyoung doze lightly into his shoulder. Last night, to his great horror, Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open while Wonwoo was perusing the little lines in between his eyebrows, mildly horrified that stress had created grooves so deep they were present even when Soonyoung was asleep.

“Wonwoo?” a voice mumbled groggily, and Wonwoo almost jumped out of bed.

“Holy sh—Soonyoung?”

“S’matter?” Soonyoung’s voice is hardly above a whisper, and Wonwoo, to his dismay, sees his eyes start to focus. “Why’re you awake?”

“You… you snore.”

Now, Soonyoung must definitely did not snore. Sure, he emitted tiny little sniffles that made Wonwoo want to tuck him into his side, but those were not, in any way, snores. And Soonyoung knows it.

Soonyoung glares at him sleepily, pushing away to lie down on his other side, facing away from Wonwoo. “Fuck off, I don’t snore.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.” Soonyoung throws an arm back, hits Wonwoo’s shoulder. “I’m going to sleep.”

Wonwoo is left to stare at Soonyoung’s back, and contents himself with staring at the rise and fall of his narrow shoulders as Soonyoung hunches over to curl into himself.

(He resists the urge to reach out and run a hand over the cap of his shoulder, down the length of his spine. He’s become very, very good at that. Resisting.)

That morning, huddled in Wonwoo’s bed ripping envelopes apart, was the day Wonwoo found out he was an alpha.

Soonyoung’s results were inconclusive. In cases like that, tests were administered at the end of the following school year, and the next, and the next, until something showed up.

Wonwoo had spent the rest of that day in bed; Soonyoung had gone home early, after he had congratulated him. _For what?_ he remembers asking, and Soonyoung had shrugged then, before closing the door behind him.

He thought about what it meant, being an alpha. He didn’t feel any different; there was no burning in his veins, surge in his hormones, no sense of burgeoning pride or braggadocio--just a kind of surprise, maybe. He was so sure he would be a beta, so sure he would be living a life without any kind of extreme—he was even looking forward to it. All he wanted to do was live a quiet life, preferably alongside Soonyoung; a beta could do that. A beta and an alpha could form a bond, even if it was a platonic one.

That had been Wonwoo’s plan. At least, until he opened the envelope.

He’d stared up at the ceiling as the afternoon sun burned hot outside, wondering if his DNA was, at the moment, morphing into something else, morphing him into someone else, someone he didn’t know.

Not ready to deal with the answers to that, he’d closed his eyes and shut out everything else for the rest of the day.

“That will be fifty eight dollars and sixteen cents.”

Wonwoo looks up, roused out of his trip down memory lane. “Oh shit, yeah, sorry.” He hands over his debit card; the pain of all these expenses would hurt less if he didn’t actually have to hand over physical cash, he’d rationalized.

(Jihoon would have called him stupid; Junhui would have woefully agreed.)

The omega cashier nods politely before taking his card, swiping it neatly, and gesturing towards the little handy card terminal at Wonwoo’s hip. She returns his card after he completes the transaction, and hands over two full brown paper bags with a smile.

Wonwoo makes his way out to his car, a beat-up secondhand Toyota, juggling the two bags in one arm while he tries to maneuver his keys into opening the trunk. He sighs when he manages to do it in less than three tries, slamming the trunk shut and only mildly panicking when he thought he left the keys inside.

What a shitty alpha he is—can’t even manage to go home with any semblance of hypermasculine pride.

He settles into the driver’s seat, brings out his phone.

 _Wonwoo_  
Message: Hey, I’m on my way back. Got groceries.  
You ok?

 _Soonyoung_  
Message: Yeah, I’m fine. Just got the green light to take the week off from work.  
See you at home.

Home. Wonwoo tries not to get too worked up over that. He shifts gears from park to neutral, and heads back.

—-

“Need any help?”

Wonwoo looks up. “Hey! Uhhh…” he gestures at the small mess he’s made on the kitchen counter. “I guess, yeah.”

Soonyoung snorts, but bumps hips with Wonwoo to move him aside, chuckling at Wonwoo’s faux pained grunt. “You big baby,” Soonyoung murmurs, grabbing the bunch of bananas and pears. “This is a lot more fruit than this household has ever seen… probably ever.”

“Yeah, well…” Wonwoo fiddles with the tray of eggs he bought. “I asked my dad a couple of things and mom’s, like, a nutritionist so…”

Soonyoung startles. “Did you tell your parents about this?”

“I didn’t mention any specific people—my mom thinks she should be expecting grandkids soon—”

“Oh my god.” Soonyoung turns white. “Why would she think that?”

“That’s not what’s going to happen,” Wonwoo says, trying to calm Soonyoung down. “Obviously. You’re on birth control, right?”

“Yeah, I got my shots the other day,” Soonyoung says quietly. He leans back against the counter and folds his arms over his chest.

“Then we have nothing to worry about, right?”

“I… I guess.”

Wonwoo looks over at him, tilts his head. He tries not to be too alarmed at the beginnings of a pout on Soonyoung’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Wonwoo, should we not do this?”

“You want to back out now? But I bought all this fruit?” Wonwoo says, trying to inject a joking tone into a conversation that’s turned far too serious for his liking. He turns back after closing the refrigerator door, having successfully stored all the fruit in their rightful drawer. Something soft twinges in his chest when he sees Soonyoung sitting there, drawn tight into himself. Just like how he looked when he found out Wonwoo was an alpha.

Wonwoo knows Soonyoung hates change, but he’d underestimated just how much.

“Hey.”

He sinks down onto his heels in front of Soonyoung, perching his chin on top of Soonyoung’s knees. “Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says weakly, trying not to giggle. “I’m ticklish.”

“I asked my parents all those things because I-I have no clue what I’m doing. But I just want you to be okay. Those things are supposed to help you, like, recover and stuff. I know it’ll be different. For both of us. I know I’m not, like, the best alpha but I just, I’m trying.”

(For you.)

“And you, you don’t have to worry if it’ll be weird. I mean, it _will_ be weird, but at least we’ll go through it together. Like how we used to go through everything. Together.” He reaches out and intertwines his fingers with Soonyoung’s, not even realizing what he’s doing until he feels the other’s palm warm in his.

Soonyoung blinks a little, before a small smile creeps onto his face. “I know. Thanks.” He bends over, until Wonwoo realizes his face is just inches away from his. It stoppers Wonwoo’s breath in his throat, and almost makes him lose his balance.

“You’re a good alpha, Wonwoo. It almost makes me glad you convinced me to do this,” Soonyoung whispers. He swallows, and exhales shakily, before placing his free hand on Wonwoo’s cheek.

“Sometimes, I wonder…”

Wonwoo can’t speak, every inhale filling his lungs with sweetness and delight and _Soonyoung_. He’s so close to him, his bottom lip jutting out and begging to be tasted, and Wonwoo becomes aware of just how close his base instincts are from breaking through his veneer of indecision but he’s paralyzed. Soonyoung waits—

(—and he could just do it, just lean forward and take Soonyoung’s mouth, pillage it like he’s been dying to for years.

Unfortunately, he’s a coward.)

Seconds stretch between them. Soonyoung bites his lip, and Wonwoo can sense the moment pass when he watches the little light in Soonyoung’s eyes dwindle down into mild humiliation. He removes his hand from Wonwoo’s cheek, coughing to disguise how red his ears have turned.

“I’m just going to—”

“Yeah, that’s probably—”

Both of them stand abruptly, Soonyoung edging away from Wonwoo to head back to his room, leaving Wonwoo standing in their kitchen to stare at the paper bags scattered across the counter.

He sighs to himself, reaches over to grab the bags and crumple them into balls to dump them into the trash.

He’s a really shitty alpha.


	4. and satisfaction in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first heat, and the current heat.

Wonwoo will never forget the day Soonyoung manifested as an omega.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and they’d all just had lunch together at one of the cafeterias scattered around campus. Jihoon had a music class, Wonwoo had lab for a mandatory science class he had put off, and Junhui and Soonyoung, done with their classes for the day, decided to go back to their dorm. Tentative plans to meet up later in the evening to study at the coffee shop nearest the dorm were made, and the foursome split up, blissfully unaware of the repercussions that afternoon would bring.

Wonwoo whistles under his breath as he walks up the stairs of the science building, still chuckling at the picture Soonyoung had made when he’d teased him so much that a pretty little blush had spread across his nose. He’d wanted to badly to just lean over and kiss him then, but he was afraid of being hit upside the head with Soonyoung’s notebook — he’d been on the receiving end before, and Soonyoung packed quite a punch.

When he enters the chemistry laboratory, he smiles politely at some of his classmates, grinning more broadly at the sight of Jeonghan, who was quite possibly the only person on campus capable of putting off mandatory courses better than him. “Did you finish that lab report already?”

“Of course,” Jeonghan replies almost smugly. He buffs his nails against his shirt. “It’s on Prof. Park’s desk already.”

Wonwoo snorts, but before he retorts, a shiver runs through him. He shakes his head, distracted immediately, and tilts his head. There’s a faint kind of buzzing now, and he’s not the only one being affected by it. He hits the side of his head, perplexed. Strange. He’s never felt like this before.

“Hey, Wonwoo? Are you okay?” Jeonghan, a beta, looks unfazed, but behind him, Wonwoo sees two other alpha classmates looking confused and shaking their heads, like they’re trying to get rid of a ringing in their ear. “What’s going on?”

“It’s-it’s fine, I’m fine.” Just as he says that, he hears faint growls coming from the other alphas in the room, and Wonwoo realizes that they’re all reacting the same way. It is then that a sickly sweet scent wafts into the room, and when Wonwoo inhales, he has to put his head down and grip his desk tightly. “Jeonghan, I think you need to call Prof. Park.”

“No need, Jeon.” Wonwoo hears the gruff voice of his chemistry teacher from the front of the room; he’s too consumed by the scent to have registered his entrance. “Everything is under control.” 

Wonwoo does, however, hear the slide of the lock that the university has installed in all the classrooms for emergency situations like this, trapping his hands against his desk. It is then that Wonwoo realizes what exact situation he’s in. Somehow, he never expected to actually experience this while he was going to university — an omega presenting past the age of 21 was incredibly rare, but not unheard of, which was why it was protocal that alphas on campus had to voluntarily lock themselves in to stop themselves from zeroing in on the unsuspecting omega until the omega was safely in the custody of the school’s health officials.

He still smells the scent of the omega though, and no matter how much he tries he can’t seem to get it out of his lungs; it’s achingly familiar, and wraps around Wonwoo’s chest like vines to a trellis. He grits his teeth, exhales, before it finally hits him.

Strawberries.

No, fuck, no.

“Mr. Jeon? Do you need some more restraint?”

“No, Prof. Park,” Wonwoo spits out; sweat is starting to trickle down from his temple, and he looks forward, trying to keep the urge to break out of his cuffs and follow his nose to where he knows it will lead him to. “I’ll be okay. Just please… let us know when the omega is secured.”

The idea that anyone, especially another alpha, getting to Soonyoung in such a helpless state, filled him with white hot rage so suddenly that he felt the wooden chair underneath him strain.

He looks up at his portly teacher, with the furrowed brow and bristly mustache. “As far as I know, the nurses at the clinic were able to reach him in time. Luckily he wasn’t alone when it happened!” He snorts, before coughing. “You seem to be getting hit harder than the other alphas, Jeon. Are you sure you don’t need additional restraints?”

“I’m fine,” Wonwoo replies, eyes screwed shut, knuckles white from the pressure of holding the desk.

Prof. Park purses his lips, but shakes his head. “Anyway, it’ll help if you focus on something in the room, and just that, until the feeling passes.” He grunts, before moving back to his desk, presumably to check for university updates.

“I’m sure it’ll be over in no time, Wonwoo,” Jeonghan whispers to him, and he awkwardly pats Wonwoo’s shoulder in sympathy, though what kind of sympathy he can muster, Wonwoo cannot comprehend. It’s not as if Jeonghan would ever understand how it felt to be so beholden to one’s own biology.

Instead of answering him, Wonwoo looks to his right, focusing on the row of pots on the windowsill, its scent neutral enough that the university planted them all over so that the students wouldn’t ever feel overwhelmed by it. “What kind of flowers are those?” he says softly. “Would you know?”

Jeonghan looks over his shoulder and murmurs in assent. “They’re geraniums.”

“Geraniums.” Wonwoo nods, before laying his cheek down on the table. “Okay.”

He counts the seconds until the locks slide back open.

—-

Wonwoo is barely awake when he hears his name being called out loud, and his eyes snap open.

Soonyoung’s early.

He doesn’t even register that he’s gotten out of bed and marched into Soonyoung’s side of the apartment until he’s crowding the bathroom doorway with his wide shoulders, his senses adjusting and slowly waking up until he can hear only the sound of the shower spray, see only the small figure curled up against the wall, smell only the tart, impossibly sweet scent of strawberries invading every crevice of his being.

“Wonwoo…” Soonyoung whimpers, voice broken, and the veneer of detachment comes down like a curtain call, and Wonwoo crawls into the shower to wrap his arms around his best friend, the love of his life, in an attempt to keep him safe, keep him warm. “Please, Wonwoo.”

“I’m here, shhh, don’t worry.” Wonwoo drags a limpid, panting Soonyoung into his lap and presses a kiss to his temple, maneuvering so that the spray hits his back instead. “Let’s get out of here already. Let’s turn it off and go back to bed. Let me take care of you.”

“Take care of me, please, I need--I need,” Soonyoung sobs into the crevice of Wonwoo’s neck and bites helplessly at his shoulder through the damp of his sleep shirt, making the other hiss. 

Blood rushes down into Wonwoo’s groin as his body is catching up on the fact that a wet, naked, squirming Soonyoung is in his lap, sinking his teeth into him like he’s a lifeline. He’s loved Soonyoung for a long time now, and wanted him for nearly as much. Even though he’s seen him naked before, even jacked off with him once or twice (no one’s counting, least of all him), this would be different—this would be more like the dreams he’s had of Soonyoung ever since he’d become the subject of most of Wonwoo’s fantasies, the nights he’d spent imagining the look on his face when he’d gone down on him or the way he’d writhe with pleasure while he fucked him speechless.

All the nights since Wonwoo’d suggested sharing Soonyoung’s heat with him had been spent trying to get used to the concept, and all the dreams in his head couldn’t hold a candle to the reality of it actually happening.

Letting out a ragged breath, Wonwoo drags his hands down Soonyoung’s side, one arm drawing him close while he cups Soonyoung’s face with the other.

“Hey, Soonyoung, look at me,” Wonwoo murmurs, stroking a thumb absentmindedly over the pout of Soonyoung’s bottom lip. There’s a glaze over Soonyoung’s eyes that makes Wonwoo feel like an invader, so he needs to give Soonyoung one last out before he lets the animal inside him take over. “Tell me our safe word again, just so we’re clear.”

Wonwoo hears Soonyoung’s breaths even out a little at the pointed query, and he inhales sharply, biting his lip. “Geraniums,” Soonyoung whispers, and he closes his eyes as Wonwoo swipes a thumb over the swell of his cheek. “It’s geraniums.”

The day he met Soonyoung was a rainy and overcast one; it was the first day of first grade, and he had just transferred in from a three cities away. He was nervous and shy, but all of a sudden this bright-eyed boy with the wide grin took him by the hand and told him he could sit with him for the first class wow his backpack was really cool his mom was going to buy him a backpack too maybe they could buy a matching one his favorite color was red what was his and his sister made him the little box of food he was going to have for lunch did he want some? 

Wonwoo had been overwhelmed at first, but something about that boy anchored him, calmed him, made him feel like anything could happen and he would be fine, as long as that boy was next to him. As they grew up and the feelings around them changed into something less innocent and more nuanced, both of them started inching away from each other and into the designated spaces that society had cast for them — Wonwoo would be an alpha, and Soonyoung would be his fellow alpha. This was fine for a couple of years, until it appeared that Soonyoung wouldn’t be the alpha he had hoped to be.

_Sophomore year at university._

_“When are you going to ask him out already?” Jihoon grumbles, trying to pick a piece of lint off from his sweater. “I really cannot stand another week of you mooning over him. It gives me agitation.”_

_“Then stop looking at us,” Wonwoo retorts smoothly._

_“Easier said than done. I have no other friends,” Jihoon deadpans. He bumps aggressively into Wonwoo’s side, making him yelp. “You don’t think he’ll actually end up an alpha, do you?”_

_“None of us are sure until we hit 22 without manifesting as anything,” Wonwoo reminds him. He sticks his hands into his pockets, mopey now. “My parents want me to settle down after university with a nice, sweet omega, but I just… I figured I could get them used to the idea of me being with a beta like Soonyoung.” It’s what he hopes for, anyway, because he doesn’t think anyone could ever feel so right for him as Soonyoung does._

_“And if he manifests as an alpha?”_

_Wonwoo stiffens. It wasn’t taboo inasmuch as it was merely frowned upon for two alphas to be together, but it wasn’t unheard of. He gives Jihoon a lopsided smile. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”_

_“You know a more important bridge is actually, you know, asking the guy out.”_

_“I will. Soon,” Wonwoo assures him. Jihoon raises an eyebrow at him, and Wonwoo looks away as casually as he can. He doesn’t like the idea of Jihoon seeing right through him, doesn’t like to show him how terrified he is that Soonyoung would say no._

_He is, after all, still an alpha._

_Jihoon scrutinizes him again before shrugging. “Hey, it’s your love life. I’m just here to suffer through it.” He stops at the second floor landing, where he’s supposed to make a left turn to go to where his classroom is, and gives Wonwoo a smug grin. “And you never know. Maybe Soonyoung’ll turn out to be an omega or something. Then it’ll be a happily ever after for you.”_

_Wonwoo chortles, slapping his hand against the railing. “Soonyoung would absolutely hate that. Which is why it’s never going to happen.” He bounds up the stairs, waving a hand at Jihoon before he disappears from view. “If anyone would stop himself from being an omega, it’s him.”_

“Geraniums.” Wonwoo runs his eyes over the nearly peaceful-looking face of the other one last time in perfect clarity, before he bends his head and finally _finally_ kisses Soonyoung.

Immediately, Soonyoung’s arms loop around his neck and bring him closer. Wonwoo can barely breathe at this point, the water from the shower has soaked him through and through and his legs are bent at an uncomfortable angle but none of that registers because he’s turned his head to angle deeper and he swipes a tongue over Soonyoung’s bottom lip, finally tasting him like he’s wanted to all these years. Soonyoung is so warm, so so warm and wet and almost outlandishly obscene in its neediness, and the multitude of sensations overwhelm him, stoke his basic instincts, make him want to consume him whole. 

“Wonwoo, please, Wonwoo, touch me already,” Soonyoung pleads against his mouth, and the fire inside him sparks into a flame. Wonwoo drags his mouth away from the generosity of Soonyoung’s to press kisses all over his face. “Hands, let me feel your hands.”

_I don’t know where to start,_ Wonwoo thinks, frantic. He’s fooled around before, but has never done anything serious with anyone since he’s always been so hung up on Soonyoung, and now he has him with him and he has no clue how to begin. “Soonyoung, I—”

“Wonwoo, please,” Soonyoung whines, pressing his face into Wonwoo’s neck, lower teeth dragging across his jaw. “Just take care of me.”

“I trust you. Alpha.”

Almost instantly, something comes over him, something instinctual and deep, and with a low growl Wonwoo hoists Soonyoung up around his waist so that Soonyoung can wrap his arms and legs around him. Knocking the shower closed hastily, Wonwoo grits his teeth and makes his way to his room, their nest in the middle of the bed tugging at him.

“Hot, it’s so hot, Wonwoo, alpha, please.”

Wonwoo has never heard Soonyoung talk like this before, and it makes him dizzy with want. He pulls off his soaked clothes and drops them onto the floor, not even sparing a thought for the carpet, mind focused only on the sight of Soonyoung reaching out to him, naked, skin glistening and damp from the shower, looking good enough to eat.

His alpha instincts flare up and for the first time in his life, he lets them take over, lets them take control.

Soonyoung gasps as Wonwoo drags his mouth over his stomach, lets out a gut-curling moan as his hands sear paths down his sides and inside his thighs. “Wonwoo, ah, Wonwoo, please—”

“Alpha,” Wonwoo murmurs, in a voice that reverberates through his chest. “Please, _alpha_.”

“Alpha,” Soonyoung repeats after him, in a breathless whisper. “Please.” Wonwoo watches Soonyoung lean back, eyes closed, and the urge to make him scream with pleasure fills him so completely he can’t breathe.

So he does.

Soonyoung lets out a series of high-pitched yells when he feels his legs pried apart and a tongue lick up and down his inner thighs where his sticky-sweet slick has started to drip in rivulets. “Dirty little omega,” scolds Wonwoo lightly, strong shoulders muscling his thighs apart. “Have you been this wet all morning? You seem to have gotten started in the shower already. Ready without me.”

Wonwoo smiles at the little keen Soonyoung makes against his pillows, and traces paths up and down his thighs with his tongue, taking small little forays around Soonyoung’s pucker. “God, Soonyoung, you’re so wet, you’re so ready.” He takes a finger, watches it sink into Soonyoung with ease. “Can’t wait to fill you up, just want to plug you in full of me until you can’t move.” Wonwoo doesn’t even recognize the filth falling from his lips, but it makes Soonyoung gasp and throw his head back against his pillows.

“Alpha, please, there, please, fill me,” Soonyoung whines against his sheets, his skin flushed red with the heat thrumming inside of him, his cock thick and shiny with pre-come. Wonwoo takes pity on him, wrapping one hand around Soonyoung’s cock and shoving two more fingers into him with the other, pistoning in and out of him rapidly.

“Ah, please, oh god.” The sound of Soonyoung whining is music to Wonwoo’s ears, and he bends over and takes Soonyoung into his mouth just to hear him crescendo.

The feeling of Wonwoo’s wet mouth on him, the fingers filling him, catapult Soonyoung over the edge and he comes with a cry. It takes Wonwoo aback but he swallows Soonyoung down gamely, opening his throat and continuing to suck even as he softens in his mouth.

Pliant and limp, Soonyoung makes a small noise when he feels the fingers move even deeper as the slick coating Wonwoo’s fingers ease their paths. “A-alpha, Wonwoo, want you, want you in me,” he murmurs, even as he winces against the high stimulation. His thighs are quaking around Wonwoo’s waist, and Wonwoo presses more kisses around Soonoyung’s stomach, nipping tiny little bites all around his chest. “Need you in me. Alpha.”

“Tell me what you want from me, omega,” Wonwoo says, low in his chest; he lowers his head and laves his tongue over the edges of Soonyoung’s pucker, where his fingers are still fucking in and out of him. “How do you want to be taken care of?”

“Want you to fill me up and knot me, alpha,” Soonyoung responds, voice raspy and desperate. “Want you to do it again and again and again until all I know is you inside me, and nothing else.”

Snarling almost, Wonwoo stretches and presses Soonyoung’s back against his front, his cock nestling in between Soonyoung’s ass, where his fingers still are. “Mine, mine, mine,” Wonwoo says into his ear, over and over, before he lifts Soonyoung’s hips and guides himself into him, slow and sure. He closes his eyes and exhales, presses his whole face into Soonyoung’s nape, trying to get used to the tightness, the warmth. “Fuck, Soonyoung, you’re so tight, so damn good, fuck.” He steadies himself, fingers digging so deep into Soonyoung’s hips that Wonwoo’s sure they will leave marks. “Is this-are you—?”

“Wonwoo, I’m fine,” Soonyoung tells him, his voice tight and tense, but momentarily lucid. “I’m fine, it’s okay. I think you can move now.” His breath staggers as Wonwoo does, hips moving back to meet Wonwoo’s. “Yes, fuck, yes, oh god, yes, alpha. Touch me. Touch me, touch me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck—”

Soonyoung’s breath stoppers when he’s rolled over onto his stomach and Wonwoo hikes up his leg so that he can fuck him into the mattress. “Going to fill you up with my come and knot you breathless, until all you are is mine, mine, mine.” A red haze is clouding Wonwoo’s brain and there’s an almost unbearable tightness in his groin that he knows is his knot growing, reacting to the chemicals in Soonyoung’s biological makeup. He shifts, lifting Soonyoung’s hips even more, and he thrusts deeper, hitting Soonyoung’s prostrate even harder. 

He feels Soonyoung tighten around him and knows that the other’s come, even without seeing it, cries muffled in the sheets and pillows. He also knows his knot’s about to catch and he doesn’t want to fall over Soonyoung when it does. His knot usually takes about half an hour to an hour to go down, and he doesn’t want Soonyoung to be more uncomfortable than he must already be.

Wonwoo eases them both onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s waist when he feels Soonyoung curl up against him, high-pitched whines muffled against his throat. “Shhh, I got you, shhh, hey. Stay with me.” Lacing their fingers together, Wonwoo nudges his knees apart so he can still thrust into Soonyoung’s warmth while the other leans back and whisper encouragement into Wonwoo’s ear.

“So good, feels so good, yours, only yours, knot me, fill me, come on, alpha, take me.”

With a cry, Wonwoo’s hips cant forwards until his knot snags at Soonyoung’s rim, and Soonyoung gasps as he’s filled with so much come his stomach protrudes in shape. Wonwoo watches the little mound, and rubs it, fascinated that Soonyoung could be this full. Deep inside him, a fluttering settles around his chest, something like pride, or perhaps something much more akin to longing.

It’s perfect. He’s perfect and Wonwoo is afraid he will never truly feel whole again without Soonyoung surrounding him so completely like this.

_His omega. His Soonyoung. His everything._

He drifts off to sleep, arms tight around Soonyoung. Not ready to let go just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a million years, you get an update for this. Whee! Sorry nins. I pretty much have the last chapter planned out so expect that soon. I'm sorry I'm so rusty at porn, especially heat porn. Thank you for all the support with this fic! I'm really grateful.
> 
> If you need me, I'm on twt/cc at @/historiologies.


	5. close your mind and open up your heart and baby satisfy me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings. So many feelings. Plus a resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really emo but *shrugs* hey, a lot of plothole tying and feelings and smexie. It's good for you (as long as you are of age, of course).
> 
> Enjoy!

Wonwoo wakes up.

The first thing he notices is that he’s alone. Hackles raising, he lifts his head and tries to figure out where Soonyoung’s gone and he’s immediately comforted when he senses he’s not gone too far — just their living room, by the scent of it. 

Speaking of smells… Wonwoo wrinkles his nose — his bedroom was rank with the smell of sex, and not in the pleasant, morning after way.

It’s been five mornings since Soonyoung’s heat started, and Wonwoo knows that Soonyoung’s heat had broken sometime in the early evening yesterday. He’d sensed it in the clarity in Soonyoung’s eyes when the latter had moved towards him and kissed him slow and gentle, sensed it in the way his skin felt cool to touch when Soonyoung had straddled and taken him in. He looked at Soonyoung then, and the other had just held his face and kissed him before riding him to finish, lavish words of praise and encouragement falling from his lips instead of the sharp dirty filth of the heat.

“I have you, stay with me. Alpha. My alpha.”

In the quiet moments between heat-induced sessions, after Soonyoung had fully exhausted himself and just lay against the pillows, whimpering quietly as Wonwoo did his best to keep him hydrated and fed with the fruits he’d gotten from the groceries, Wonwoo held Soonyoung close to him, marveling at how open he had been, how honest and how fragile he was. This was a side of Soonyoung he’d only remembered ever seeing before they’d had their tests and were classified, back when they were children and had more open hearts. There was a trust and sincerity there between them, free from all the walls he’d built up to protect himself, from all the facades he’d carefully constructed when people had started to equate his sense of self with being an alpha, and in those moments, Wonwoo saw shades of the little boy who had no qualms about staying close to him, the little boy he eventually ended up falling in love with, and he felt a quiet sense of joy and relief, and maybe a little bit of hope as well.

They’d fallen asleep last night still connected, Soonyoung’s back curled up against Wonwoo’s front, his arms locked around his waist, both their hands cradling the soft little paunch of Soonyoung’s stomach as Wonwoo had filled him so completely while knotting him. “Mine, mine, mine. Soonyoungie. My Soonyoungie,” Wonwoo had mouthed against the back of Soonyoung’s nape, too terrified still to say those words out loud, wanting nothing more than to have this forever. 

Sitting up in his bed in the light of day, reality hits Wonwoo that the heat is over and that things were about to go back to the way they used to be, and his stomach turns, heavy with a sudden despair.

Oh.

He exhales, before looking around and tugging on the already dry pair of pajama pants he’d left on the floor on the first day of the heat. He shakes his head, the memory of kissing Soonyoung for the first time in the shower filling his head, before he steps outside and into the living room.

It’s a mess, Wonwoo thinks at first, as he sees the couch has been hastily turned around to face the wide open windows, and the throw pillows were spread out all over the floor. In the very middle of the floor, though, sits Soonyoung, and Wonwoo’s heart takes a hard knock as the reality of how completely in love he is with this man hits him. His eyes are closed and he has a peaceful look on his face and a cup of tea in his hands, and everything inside Wonwoo wants to curl into a ball at his feet and just bask in his quiet radiance.

He’s known he’s been in love with Soonyoung for awhile now, but after spending his heat with him, Wonwoo realizes that what he used to feel could not remotely compare to how he feels now, now that he knows how Soonyoung’s skin feels against his, now that he knows the taste of Soonyoung’s bottom lip, now that he knows how it feels to call Soonyoung his.

It terrifies him, and subconsciously he steps back in his room, an attempt to hide away until he’s ready to pretend to be nonchalant and blase about everything that’s happened.

“Wonwoo?”

He stops at the small sound of Soonyoung’s voice; Soonyoung’s turned his head to look over his shoulder at him, his eyes inquisitive and curious.

“Will you come sit with me?”

Unable to resist, Wonwoo pads softly towards the little nest he’s made in the middle of their living room, sinking down onto the pillow next to Soonyoung. He leans back against the legs of the couch, eyes flickering between the boy next to him and his clenched hands in his lap. 

Soonyoung clears his throat and shifts until he’s facing Wonwoo. He’s wearing one of Wonwoo’s shirts, the oversized ones that are too wide for his narrow shoulders, and Wonwoo wants to move closer and kiss the little curve of shoulder that the stretched neckline’s revealed. He bites his lip before the urge overwhelms him.

“Hi,” Soonyoung tells him, before giving him a small, shy smile.

Wonwoo wants to kiss him so badly. “Hi.”

Soonyoung shifts, tugging one of the pillows close to him to hug. “So. We had sex.”

He wants to laugh at that. “We had a lot of sex,” he replies instead, nodding seriously.

“Somehow,” Soonyoung quips, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards. “It wasn’t terrible.”

Wonwoo purses his lips, lays his head against the couch, before looking at Soonyoung. “No, it wasn’t.” He knows that this is probably the part where they both agree to forget it ever happened and move forward, but all that Wonwoo is thinking about is how heavenly Soonyoung would look being loved in the light of the sun.

He wants to draw him closer. He’s so afraid to.

“Stop looking at me like that, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says, soft and wistful.

“How am I looking at you?” Wonwoo asks, but he doesn’t stop. He can’t help himself.

Soonyoung leans closer, their heads bent towards each other, separated only by a handful of inches. “Like you’re trying to remember my face before you go.”

Wonwoo swallows, averts his eyes. There’s nothing he can say to this.

He jerks a little when he feels slender fingers link with his, warm and soft. He lifts his head, mildly anxious when he sees moisture in Soonyoung’s eyes. “Soonyoung…”

“I’ve missed you. More than anything, I think, I’ve missed you.”

Wonwoo takes his free hand, strokes Soonyoung’s face, brushing at the wetness threatening to run down his cheek. “I’ve always been here.”

Soonyoung sniffles cutely. “No, no you haven’t.” It’s when Soonyoung verbalizes it that Wonwoo realizes it’s true. “Why not?”

“I…” There are many ways for Wonwoo to answer this. There’s a glib, non-commital response on the tip of his tongue already, but with Soonyoung’s thumb tracing patterns over the inside of his palm and his eyes quietly probing his, Wonwoo’s resolve weakens. “I was afraid. I was guilty. I was sorry…”

“For what?” Soonyoung looks genuinely perplexed, and Wonwoo resists from pressing kisses all over his face to distract him.

“You… you have always been the stronger of the two of us, the better of the two of us —”

“That’s ridiculous, Wonwoo.”

“Soonyoung, wait,” Wonwoo interrupts him again. There’s a steely look in his eyes now, a determination that’s out-of-character for him. “I need to tell you, that I… that I have feelings for you.” 

He says it all in one breath, in case he loses courage mid-way through. He watches as Soonyoung’s mouth drops in surprise, sees how he leans slightly backwards and away, and tries not to let that break him. He’s still clutching onto Wonwoo, though, and he holds onto that. “I’ve had feelings for you, for a long time. Even before, before I knew I was an alpha.”

Soonyoung inhales sharply. “Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo barrels on, shaking his head. “The day I got my letter, I was going to tell you, because I… I chose you. I’d chosen you and I wanted to know if you’d felt the same and I knew the results would change our friendship, and I didn’t want that to happen so I was going to tell you before things changed but I chickened out. I chickened out and things changed anyway.”

“Why do you think they changed?” Soonyoung sounds breathless, his grip around Wonwoo’s hand has tightened, knuckles white, but Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, just lets him hold onto him like a lifeline.

He swallows. “The day I got my letter and you found out I was an alpha... a distance settled between us that day, even though we were still close, even though we were still best friends.” Wonwoo shifts, uncomfortable. “It was like you didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea between us.” 

Soonyoung chews on his lip before answering. “Wonwoo… I was young, I was confused. I thought I was going to be an alpha.” He shakes his head. “You know that two alphas can’t…” 

“I know.” 

Wonwoo watches Soonyoung lean closer now, so close that he can see the grooves of his teethmarks on his bottom lip. He wants to soothe it with his tongue. “But it doesn’t mean that I never thought about you like that,” Soonyoung says finally, in a whisper. 

Wonwoo inhales sharply, shakes his head. “You can’t, Soonyoung… you can’t say these things now.” There’s a fluttering in his chest, and he’s trying (and failing) to tame it. Pictures, too many of them, of their recent past flood his brain, and his groin stirs with interest.

Soonyoung sniffs. “Well, I will say what I want. I wouldn’t lie to you to validate your feelings, Wonwoo. You know that’s not me.” 

Wonwoo looks at him, shaking his head. “I thought, I thought I had something to do with you manifesting as an omega.”

“What?” Soonyoung jerks at the statement, hitting Wonwoo on the arm. “What do you mean by that?” 

_Wonwoo drags himself up the staircase of the dorms; he needs to check in on Soonyoung even though Junhui had confirmed hours earlier that the omega that had suddenly manifested was indeed Soonyoung._

_Wonwoo had already known, though. That strawberry scent was unmistakable. Anyone close to him would have known, and Wonwoo’s as close to him as anyone could get._

_It’s why he’s so nervous._

_He knocks softly on the door, and after a minute or two it opens, revealing a tired-looking Junhui. “Junnie,” Wonwoo greets his friend, but his eyes are already looking past him. “Hi. Is he—?”_

_“He’s finally resting,” Junhui says, and Wonwoo’s slightly annoyed when he steps out and closes the door behind him instead of letting Wonwoo in. He just wants to see how Soonyoung’s doing for himself. “He’s on suppressants right now, injected straight into him so that it’s more potent, and he’ll need to go back to the clinic over the next few days so that his hormones normalize and his body catches up to the changes. I told them I’d move in for the next week to keep an eye on him.”_

_“You’re, you’re staying here with him now?” Wonwoo asks, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Junhui raises an eyebrow, and subtly moves so that he stands between Wonwoo and the doorknob. “Yes, his parents have been informed and they’re coming over to see him, but since I’m his closest omega friend, it was decided that I was the proper person who would look out for him until he stops sending out scent blasts that’ll make him susceptible to any alpha ruts in the vicinity.” He gives Wonwoo a pointed look._

_“I can control myself around Soonyoung,” Wonwoo snaps, voice a low growl; it’s only when Junhui purses his mouth that he realizes that his eyes have started to flash._

_“Careful there, alpha,” Junhui admonishes him. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”_

_At this, Wonwoo sags, and leans against the wall. “I can’t believe Soonyoung is… I never thought this would ever happen… we all thought—”_

_“That he’d end up a beta, I know,” Junhui finishes for him. Awkwardly, he reaches over and pats Wonwoo on the shoulder. Faintly, Wonwoo recognizes the light rosy scent that follows Junhui around, the one that Jihoon has taken to quite strongly. “We all thought so.”_

_“What happened? Was it something external that affected him?”_

_“Who knows?” Junhui shrugs. “Maybe. Or maybe it was always just inside him.”_

_“We should have known,” Wonwoo insists weakly. “What if it was something… something we did?”_

_Something I did?_

_Junhui snorts. “What are you talking about?”_

_Wonwoo worries his bottom lip. “I was looking up stuff in the library about, about late-manifesting omegas, to see if there was anything I could do to help, and there’ve been some studies that said that high exposure to alphas made some betas display omega behavior, and even caused them to change and manifest as omegas belatedly…”_

_“Stop right there, Wonwoo,” Junhui says, a hand lifted. He gives Wonwoo a bewildered look. “Do you seriously think you made Soonyoung an omega?”_

_Maybe not on purpose, Wonwoo thinks. He’d never do it on purpose, knowing how much Soonyoung wanted to be an alpha, knowing that every letter Soonyoung had opened at the end of each school year reading out ‘undetermined’ results had chipped slowly at his pride and his ego. But he wanted so badly to be with Soonyoung, and the most natural fit for an alpha was an omega…_

_“I don’t know.”_

_But if I did, he’d never forgive me._

_“Well, I’m telling you to stop thinking that.” Junhui snorts, before turning away again towards the door. “Soonyoung’s sleeping, and based on the doctor’s instructions, it’s best that he keeps away from his friends who are alphas, at least until his body stabilizes.” He gives Wonwoo a sympathetic look over his shoulder. “I’ll let you know when it’s okay to see him, Wonwoo. The second it’s okay, I’ll tell you. I promise.”_

_Wonwoo stares down at his feet, the assurance doing nothing to quell his concerns, and his guilt. “Alright Junnie.” He lifts his head, gives him a faint smile. “Don’t tell him I passed by, okay? Just, I’ll see him when he’s okay instead.”_

_“Are you—?”_

_“I’m sure Junnie,” Wonwoo tells him, before he turns towards the stairs, ready to make the long trek back to the alpha dorms. “Take care of him, okay?”_

_He doesn’t wait for Junhui to reply before he leaves._

“Even after I was okay, it took you some time before you came to see me,” Soonyoung murmurs, memories of that day flooding back. He narrows his eyes at Wonwoo. “You said you got sick and didn’t want me to catch anything, considering my sensitive state.”

“I did.”

“You avoided me after I became an omega and you’ve been distant and sarcastic and tight-lipped ever since,” Soonyoung points out. “Until you said you’d help me with my heat.”

“I… I’m sorry,” Wonwoo says, ducking his head. “I thought you’d hate me if you knew.”

He startles when a pillow is thrown at him, and Soonyoung’s trill of a laugh surrounds him. “You are an absolute _idiot_ ,” Soonyoung tells him, but it’s not without a hint of fondness.

“What? It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Wonwoo growls, pouting a little. “It made sense to me.” He hunches his shoulders, peeking up at Soonyoung through his bangs.

The other smiles, brushing his bangs a little. Wonwoo wants to stretch under his touch. “You sweet, dumb boy,” Soonyoung scolds him sweetly. “Being an omega is in my DNA. There’s nothing you could have done to change this about me.” 

“But you were so sure, Soonyoung.”

“I wanted to be sure,” Soonyoung corrects him quietly. “I had a feeling… but I ignored it for so long. I didn’t want it to be true. I thought clinging onto the idea of being an alpha, like everyone expected me to be, like how I convinced myself I wanted to be, was better than listening to my body, than understanding what was going on inside me until one day…”

Soonyoung shakes his head. “You don’t understand, Wonwoo. I don’t hate being an omega, but there are still things about myself that I can’t grasp, things about myself I don’t fully comprehend. I hate not understanding what’s happening to me. It’s scary to me. And it was scarier because I didn’t have you next to me when I thought that’s where you’d always be.” He stops, swallows down a little bit of shame. “I thought, I thought you were ashamed your best friend turned out to be an omega.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Wonwoo whispers, screwing his eyes shut. He lays his head in Soonyoung’s lap, curling around him, asking for a forgiveness his selfishness doesn’t deserve. “I won’t leave your side anymore. I’ll be here, however you want me.”

He feels a hand stroking his hair, before hands cup his face, lift it from the warmth of Soonyoung’s lap. Wonwoo opens his eyes, the breath knocked out of him when he sees the look in Soonyoung’s eyes, impossibly soft and understanding.

“You’re wrong, you know,” Soonyoung tells him, a gentle smile on his face. “When you said that you choosing me made me this way. That couldn’t have been it, because I chose you too.”

Tears fill Soonyoung’s eyes, and maybe Wonwoo’s too. “I chose you, and I’d choose you again, over and over, no matter what I’d be.”

Wonwoo exhales, overwhelmed. “Soonyoung…” He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to feel other than incredibly staggered and humbled and treasured. “I… I don’t know what to…”

Soonyoung leans his forehead against Wonwoo’s, his delicate hands linking together behind his neck to hold him in place. “Alpha,” he murmurs, whispering a kiss against Wonwoo’s mouth. “My alpha.”

A wave of adoration and desire crashes through Wonwoo just then, and he lets out a little snarl before pressing forward, arms wrapping around Soonyoung’s waist to bring him closer because he can’t not be kissing him right now, can’t not be touching him right now. Their mouths meet, open under each other’s, slide against each other’s over and over, wanton and hungry.

His omega, his precious omega, his Soonyoungie, his, his, all his.

Staggered, Wonwoo breathes words of want into Soonyoung’s generous mouth, a small noise of elation and desire murmured between them as Wonwoo pulls him into his lap, his hands finding purchase on the sun-kissed surface of Soonyoung’s naked thighs, pushing the shirt up to grip Soonyoung’s generous behind. Wonwoo makes a little noise of surprise when he finds out that Soonyoung had forgone the option of underwear, a few fingers already sinking into his warmth, the slick easing their entrance.

“Fuck, Wonwoo, feels so good,” Soonyoung moans into his mouth, tongue curling against the other’s as his hips cant forwards to meet Wonwoo’s. “You drive me crazy, just want you, only you.” Hearing him say these words, free of the headiness and haze of the heat, awes him, and he presses his face into Soonyoung’s neck, murmuring his feelings into his skin.

_Just want you too, only you, no one else, only you, Soonyoung. Only you._

“No,” Soonyoung whines, as he fucks himself on Wonwoo’s fingers, hips gyrating to a rhythm in his head. “Alpha, don’t hide, tell me, tell me how you feel. Tell me how you want me. Tell me you want me.” He looks down into Wonwoo’s face, and the expression on his face is a mix of determination and desire and exasperation and Wonwoo is in love, he is so in love and he just wants to be with Soonyoung like this, for the rest of his life.

Wonwoo flips them over until he’s laid Soonyoung against a nest of their throw pillows, Soonyoung’s legs hitched over his forearms and then his shoulders so that he can watch him, watch the way his eyes watch his as he guides his cock into him, watch the way his hands scramble over his shoulders so that he can remain anchored as Wonwoo thrusts into him over and over, watch the way his lips tremble and fall open as Wonwoo hits his prostate over and over again.

“Right there, like that, please, fill me, take me, want me,” Soonyoung gasps, legs locking around the small of Wonwoo’s back, pressing him in deeper. He lets out a guttural moan when Wonwoo wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him in time, and throws his head back, angling it towards Wonwoo.

Wonwoo keens once, the animalistic urge to claim Soonyoung overwhelming him, and Soonyoung whimpers in response, needy and willing. It would have been so easy to mark him as his, to make him his mate and to commit himself to Soonyoung for the rest of his life, but something inside Wonwoo hesitates. Somehow, the moment doesn’t feel right, not until Soonyoung knows — understands — how Wonwoo feels. He’s hidden it in half-murmurs and whispers, and he will probably never be able to properly articulate just how much Soonyoung means to him. 

But he’ll try.

He bends over and kisses Soonyoung, softer this time, sweeter. One hand reaches around to support Soonyoung’s lower back, rubbing circles into his skin as his hips slow its relentless rhythm, his rapid little thrusts turning into something deeper and more intimate. Wonwoo swallows down Soonyoung’s desperate little moans, before he tightens his grip around him to flip them over again, Wonwoo’s back resting against the couch again and Soonyoung on top, in his lap.

Using his hands, he urges Soonyoung to wrap his arms around his shoulders so that he has a steady grip, before he lifts his hips and enters Soonyoung again, thrusting upward and deep into him. Soonyoung gasps, scrunching his eyes tight, the sensation of Wonwoo being so deep inside him causing him to whine.

“Please, Wonwoo, _alpha_ —”

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo tells him. Soonyoung slowly opens his eyes, the pink in his cheeks deepening suddenly. “You’re smart, and strong, and the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and I love you.” It rolls out of him all of a sudden, and Wonwoo only realizes that it’s slipped out when Soonyoung lets out a choked little yelp. “I love you. I love you. I love you. Every part of me loves you. My Soonyoungie. Mine. Mine.”

Soonyoung’s breathing becomes erratic, and Wonwoo continues to stroke him in time to his deep upward thrusts. He knows he’s close. He startles when Soonyoung leans forward and tucks his head into Wonwoo’s neck, fingers curling into Wonwoo’s hair as his orgasm reaches its crest and he envelopes Wonwoo in an overwhelming tightness that takes his breath away.

There’s warmth, so much warmth, but not because of some biological function — this warmth, this heat, it’s just them. 

Wonwoo comes right then, his knot snagging against Soonyoung’s rim, and Soonyoung lets out a low keening noise when his insides are filled, the knot plugging everything inside. It feels different, without the haze of the heat, more real somehow, and Wonwoo shushes Soonyoung’s little whimpers by peppering little kisses all over his face, his neck, his chest.

It takes about two minutes for Soonyoung to lift his head to look at Wonwoo. He smiles at him sweetly, and Wonwoo’s breath staggers.

“I love you too, my alpha. Wonwoo. Mine, as much as yours.”

It feels like completion, it feels like coming home. 

—-

“You should really open the windows.”

Wonwoo drags teeth against Soonyoung’s shoulder, nipping a little at the shoulder blade. “In a minute. Don’t want to get up.”

“Ugh,” Soonyoung fusses, making a face. “Is this how we’re going to be as a couple? Me having to do everything?”

“Of course not,” Wonwoo scoffs, pulling him closer. Soonyoung, despite himself, lets out a surprised little giggle. “The chores list won’t change. We’ll just have to work around the sex.”

“If you think just because you’ve had your dick in me—”

“Soonyoungie,” Wonwoo whines, “I promise to open the windows if you please just let me cuddle you for five more minutes.”

Wonwoo smiles as he feels Soonyoung turn around in his arms and stroke his fingers through his hair, appeased. His happiness, however, is short-lived, when Wonwoo is unceremoniously shoved aside.

“If I’m going to sleep here, I’m going to need my pillows.”

Wonwoo pouts. “Your pillows won’t fit on the bed.”

Soonyoung glares at him. “Wonwoo, you’ve just told me you’ve loved me for years and you won’t even let me use my pillows because it won’t fit on your bed?” When Wonwoo just smiles cheekily at him, Soonyoung’s mouth twitches before he gives him an exaggerated sigh before he marches off in the direction of his room. “Deal with it, sucker.”

Wonwoo watches his cute little butt wiggle off from his vantage point and sighs fondly.

_We can get a bigger bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for accompanying this fic in its more than one year journey. I am so happy with how it ended and I hope it brought you all feelings and also some... satisfaction.
> 
> To Nini! I hope you liked it! I hope it brings some levity to your days!! XOXO ILU!!
> 
> I'm @/historiologies on twitter/cc!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at @allthatconfetti.


End file.
